


Minutes to Midnight

by plaidchesters



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: not about to tag them all whoops, there are a bunch of other characters but eh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plaidchesters/pseuds/plaidchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never assume you've faced the worst when it comes to the supernatural, because it can always get worse. And for the citizens of Beacon Hills, life is about to get a hell of a lot more interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Minutes to Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> ah, hi everyone! this is my first work on ao3 but all of these ideas have been floating around in my head for a while, so hopefully i can properly flesh it out for you all. quick thing -- this is set at the start of teen wolf season one (for the most part) and a few episodes into season four of supernatural (which will be obvious soon enough, but you get the gist). anyway, enjoy!

It was common knowledge that the Winchesters hated cases involving werewolves. They were glorified dogs that were romanticized by preteen girls everywhere -- with an occasional taste for human hearts. That Jacob Black kid was far from your run-of-the-mill werewolf (much like that glittering prick was the opposite of a true vampire, but that's another rabbit trail). They were also fictional; meanwhile, these werewolves were very real and infinitely more lethal.

Which was why the boys were wary to halt their mission to follow Bobby's lead to Small-town, California. After all, stopping the apocalypse was higher on their list of priorities at the moment. They respected another hunter just as much as the next, but was it really necessary for them to drop everything to help out one of Bobby's friends? 

A week later, as they were standing in front of said friend (Chris Something-or-other), listening to him explain the situation, the boys still didn't see why they were needed. Later, they would find that fate works in funny ways, but in that moment, Dean couldn't have damn well cared less. He would be the first to say that innocents dying was terrible, but this Chris guy, Bobby, and the others hunters he'd see in the house could easily handle a few wolves. Sam, on the other hand, was more willing to spare a few days to lend a hand. They say there's strength in numbers, and they certainly had plenty of strength.

"If it's just a couple of werewolves, what the hell are we needed here for?" Dean questioned, green irises flickering between Bobby and the stranger. "No offense intended, but we have some bigger things to deal with." Like an angel that could pop in at any moment and the devil in a box that could be one step closer to literally raising hell. 

Had the elder brother been paying more attention, he would have seen the shift to Chris' features. The way his jaw clenched, the small hiss of a sigh, the steely blue eyes that commanded your attention. His tone was considerably more patient than most men Dean came across, though -- 'sides, he had other things on his mind. Sue him.

"It's not just a couple werewolves, as you so lightly put it." Chris stopped. Took a beat to consider what he was saying. "We think it's an alpha. He's already killed two people and we can only assume --"

Bobby could be seen shaking his head. Sam sighed. 

"Who's 'we'?"

Chris shot a direct look at Bobby. You could say he was curious as to why this young man was so hell bent on wearing down his nerves. He answered regardless. "My family and a few other hunters." His tone proceeded to take a more hopeful turn as his gaze swept over the other men, muscles visibly tensing as arms crossed against his chest. "We can only assume he has a pack behind him, or is trying to create one. We want you to help us find the alpha."

And the boys would. Help him, that is. They just weren't prepared for what that entailed -- but more on that later.

**Author's Note:**

> so, short chapter just to introduce you all to why the boys are in town. i haven't done anything with the supernatural characters in ages, so if my characterization is rusty, just know that i'm working on it! the next chapter will be muuuch longer. may or may not have to be broken up into two parts, we'll have to see.
> 
> also! let it be known that i'm changing some canon events (such as the circumstances of scott being bitten, cora's eventual return, etc, but we'll get there) and some character backgrounds (like isaac, boyd, erica, and lydia, just to name a few). keep in mind that my friend and i plotted all of this out during the season two hiatus when things were more open. anyway, i don't want to give too much away, so you'll catch on as we go. hopefully i'll be able to update soon!


End file.
